


before the curtain rises (again)

by better_times_are_coming



Series: lean on me [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Again, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, blowjobs are mentioned, idolverse, jc being boyfriends, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 18:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/better_times_are_coming/pseuds/better_times_are_coming
Summary: Jeonghan is sleep deprived and feeling particularly self conscious about his English.Amidst Kcon preparations, Seungcheol helps him out.





	before the curtain rises (again)

Seungcheol couldn’t possibly notice everything.

Back then, when he had been younger and inexperienced, he had thought he could. 

He thought it was a leader’s duty to know where _all_ the team was. And there were occasions when he in fact needed to know. 

But time has made him wiser. 

Now he knew that there are some things the staff can handle, some things the members, some things he can handle himself.

(And some things just needed time). 

_However_ , maybe today he might need to intervene. 

All of them knew this would be a tight schedule, which wasn’t new in any of their lives, but still, Seungcheol willed himself to stay alert. 

Seungkwan had already stayed back home because of an injury, therefore Seungcheol would make sure that this small promotion period in New York would end without any more injuries or novelties of any kind. 

It must have been his leader instincts playing, because as soon as they landed on New York, Seungcheol noticed _something_. 

Jeonghan hadn’t managed to sleep. 

They didn't sit next to each other on the plane, but Seungcheol just _knew_. 

(He had managed to get some sleep, even if it were for only a couple of hours). 

So as they reached the customs area, Seungcheol looked around, reaching out towards Jeonghan’s hand, since he was walking a few steps ahead. 

“Everything okay, Jeonghan-ah?” He asked gently, making sure that no one else was listening. 

His boyfriend turned towards him with the most tiresome look and shook his head, batting his hand away. 

Oh.

That was... totally out of character of him. 

Seungcheol tried a smile and didn’t push it, just acted like he hadn’t felt hurt for the small gesture. He knew Jeonghan was tired, but he never expected him to react like that. 

He must be _really_ stressed.

And stress was contagious, so Seungcheol definitely needed to intervene. 

Not right _now_ , not here though, because he wasn’t about to expose Jeonghan in an airport, even though the hallway they were walking on was seemingly empty.

(Sadly he knew the damage a few cameras and ill-mannered fans could do). 

In the end, he just retreated, walking next to Wonwoo, acting like nothing had happened. 

Okay then. 

He’d deal with this later. 

*

Later turned out to be two hours after they set foot in New York. 

The hotel was nice, as always, and his soft bed looked tempting to have a nice nap on, but… 

There was something else he needed to take care of first.

Even before food, or a shower. 

(Or unpacking). 

And not even as Jeonghan’s boyfriend, he needed to do this as Seventeen’s leader. 

As one of Jeonghan’s best friends too. 

He all but threw his bags into his assigned room and went directly to Jeonghan’s. 

This couldn’t wait a second longer. 

He had only knocked _once_ and Seokmin was already opening it, a tight smile on his face. 

Seungcheol knew why. 

If _anyone_ knew about dealing with Jeonghan’s temper, it was certainly Seokmin, since they were usually roommates whenever they had schedules overseas. 

Before Seokmin could actually say anything though, Seungcheol beat him to it. 

“Seok-ah. Let me handle this, will you?” He offered with a kind smile. He knew he didn’t need to say it out loud for him to understand. 

“Hyung,” Seokmin averted his eyes, unsure, hand still holding the doorknob. He could faintly hear Jeonghan unpacking and Seungcheol smiled again, more genuine this time. 

“I got this.” He assured him with a small pat on the back and his dongsaeng finally agreed, saying he’d be in Joshua’s room in the meantime. 

Seungcheol had his eyes on his target already though, swiftly closing -and locking- the door behind him. 

They were all alone now, even though Jeonghan didn’t know it. 

This was it. 

He’d help or he’d blow it. 

There was no other outcome. 

Seungcheol took a deep calming breath and entered the room. 

“Hey, Jeonghan-ah.” 

*

Sleep deprived Jeonghan was a snappy Jeonghan. 

(Oh, and if he was cold and nervous, he’d get snappy too). 

Jeonghan had always been impatient, if you asked Seungcheol.

And maybe he’d be more infuriating if he weren’t so kind afterwards. 

If he didn’t try to make it up as soon as he felt better. 

But Seungcheol also knew that Jeonghan only let this side of him show to the people he trusted the most. 

And that included _him_. 

Which led to this plan. 

Jeonghan didn’t turn from where he was pulling out random items off his bag (charger, mask, neck pillow?) and Seungcheol walked around the room until he was standing by his boyfriend’s side. 

“Did you get some sleep on the plane?” He asked, although he already knew the answer. 

He still wanted to hear it from Jeonghan’s lips though. 

One. 

Two.

Three. 

Four.

Five.

Five seconds and the silence prolonged. 

Seungcheol sneaked a glance at the coffee table of the room. 

There were some scattered papers with a few English words and what looked like Jeonghan’s handwriting on them.

Ah. 

Right, the MC thing. 

“Why don’t you nap now?” Seungcheol asked, when Jeonghan didn’t reply. 

“I _can’t_.” Jeonghan snapped, turning to him for the first time, since Seungcheol had entered the room. “I’ve already tried, it’s useless.” 

Okay then. 

Seungcheol nodded, reaching out to gently tug on his hand. 

(Jeonghan hated being pulled around when he was stressed and sometimes Seungcheol got too affectionate and forgot, but he remembered now). 

“Let’s take a shower together.”

“Cheol,” Jeonghan warned, with a tiresome expression. “I don’t have the energy.” He replied, probably having picked up the implications behind it. 

Showering together in the dorms back home proved to be tricky, but those were a few of the moments they had of privacy. 

And yes, Jeonghan wasn’t wrong, Seungcheol was implying _that_. 

“Don’t worry, baby. I’ll take care of everything.” He said, and Jeonghan finally dropped his bag, giving up on unpacking for the moment. “Come on.” 

Jeonghan sighed and gave him a weak smile, heading to the bathroom. 

Seungcheol watched him go. 

He was so glad his boyfriend had agreed, and he really hoped he could help him. 

Even if it was just a little. 

Seungcheol followed shortly after. 

*

Seungcheol made sure to rinse Jeonghan’s hair and only _then_ , when he had properly washed every inch of his boyfriend’s body, he leaned in to place a peck on Jeonghan’s lips. 

He sighed contentedly, tension slipping from his shoulders. 

“Maybe I’m too tired and I can’t, Cheol-ah.” Jeonghan whispered, suddenly shy, against Seungcheol’s shoulder. 

The water was scorching hot, just like Jeonghan liked it when he was feeling particularly stressed. 

(Seungcheol disagreed on his choice, but since he was trying to help Jeonghan, he couldn’t possibly comply). 

The heat immediately had swept through his bones as soon as he stepped into the shower. And now, knowing that Jeonghan was already relaxing, he leaned in, mouthing Jeonghan’s collarbone. 

Jeonghan had nothing to worry about, Seungcheol would do all the work. And Jeonghan didn't even need to reciprocate.

This was all for him.

And for the way Jeonghan gently snapped his hips up when Seungcheol pressed a kiss against his neck, he was sure that he wasn't _that_ tired. 

“ _Seungcheol_.” He whimpered, hands scrambling for purchase and ending up on Seungcheol’s shoulders. 

But he had other plans. 

He pulled back from his boyfriend’s neck and before he could get a complaint, he dropped to his knees. 

His knees burned when he did and the sudden movement plus the steam made him a bit dizzy, but Jeonghan’s shaky breath in response made it totally worth it. 

“Cheol.” 

Seungcheol guided Jeonghan’s hand through his own hair, until his boyfriend got the message and he pulled, grabbing a fistful of it. 

It hurt. 

But Seungcheol let him. 

“I’ll make you feel good.” He whispered, _promised_ , looking up at him through his eyelashes. 

He hadn’t even touched him yet, but Jeonghan had already arched his back, his mouth letting out the sweetest of sounds. 

_I got you_ , he meant and when Jeonghan placed a firm hand on Seungcheol’s jaw and pulled him in, closing the last distance, Seungcheol showed him. 

*

“We don’t have any time.”

Jeonghan was fresh from the shower, towel wrapped around his waist, hair dripping on his shoulders, cheeks and forehead glistening with the first steps of his skin care routine.

Seungcheol thought he looked beautiful.

He just loved to be able to see him like this, he could do it all day. 

It didn’t get more genuine than this. 

No one else but the members had seen this side of Jeonghan, and if he wanted to be honest with himself, Seungcheol was okay with it. 

He didn’t think he’d like to share this with anyone else. 

His boyfriend was just so _gorgeous._

And it had always been a mystery how Jeonghan managed to look like a prince in every situation, and even when he wasn’t even trying. 

It was so unfair to the rest of the mortals, if you asked Seungcheol. 

“Seungcheol, are you even listening? I said we don’t have any time.” Jeonghan scoffed, and when Seungcheol properly _focused_ , Jeonghan had already gotten dressed, hair only a little damp now.

Shit. 

He was deviating. 

“Put on a shirt, we have to leave soon.” Jeonghan said absently, and Seungcheol tried not to sigh. 

He thought that the blowjob would help and maybe it did? Because Jeonghan looked a bit more relaxed, but… it wasn’t enough. 

“But we’ve still got an hour, we can pick up a movie and-” 

“I told you we don’t have any time,” Jeonghan said, firmly and he headed to the coffee table, sitting on it and reaching out to pick up one of the scattered papers. 

Seungcheol knew he had been making notes on his pronunciation for today, even though he only had to say a few words in English. 

“What’s the use of watching like half an hour of a movie?” He added more quietly, as if to himself. 

Okay. 

This wasn’t working. 

New plan. 

Seungcheol took a deep breath and reached out to pick up his shirt, putting it on in silence as Jeonghan read through his notes. 

Orgasms would _always_ make Jeonghan sleepy, but apparently Jeonghan was too stressed to even think about sleeping. 

His eyes were still red, and the bags under his eyes were prominent, _and_ Seungcheol never knew when to give up. 

So this meant he had to play a new card. 

A well used one. 

“Please.” 

Jeonghan stiffened, slowly placing down the paper. 

“It’s going to be okay.” Seungcheol said, even though Jeonghan hadn’t given any indication to tell him what was wrong. 

_You don’t need to keep practicing, please relax. Please get some rest_. 

His boyfriend only sighed in response, and Seungcheol worried that everything he had just done to relax him, would go to waste now. 

Jeonghan was clearly getting stressed with himself again. 

(And _hell_ , Seungcheol was too). 

“Hansollie will have your back if anything goes wrong. And they’ll cheer you on.” Seungcheol assured in a rush, because he wasn’t entirely sure of Jeonghan’s worries. 

Silence fell into the room. 

Seungcheol was about to say sorry, that he wouldn’t meddle anymore, when Jeonghan walked towards the bed and unceremoniously dropped on it, with a tiresome sigh. 

“It’s not just our fans, you know? There’s a lot of people in the audience. Not all of them know about us.” 

Ah, right. 

Why didn’t he think of it? 

But Seungcheol was _great_ at pep talk. 

He could do this, he had done it a million of times. 

“They will. After they see us, _each_ one of us. They’ll love us, Jeonghannie.” Seungcheol assured him, and he wasn’t lying. He trusted on their stage presence the most. “That’s we do. We perform, we sing and dance, and then we own the stage.” 

When Jeonghan turned to look at him, Seungcheol thought he was still exhausted, but at least his expression wasn’t as sullen as before.

And for that Seungcheol was glad. 

“Get some rest.” 

He patted the bed next to him, so Jeonghan would shuffle closer. 

“I understand, I’m not helping with your English, and you’re still nervous. Just…” Seungcheol’s voice wavered and the room’s temperature turned down a notch. 

Silence again. 

But Seungcheol decided to wait it out. 

He had offered the movie, he thought the sex would work, but they didn’t have more time and if this didn’t work then he had nothing and… 

Okay, just wait. 

He could do this. 

Jeonghan sighed a little, (still) not meeting his eye. 

_There you are._

“Just cuddle with me, please?” Seungcheol insisted gently, knowing that he had already cracked Jeonghan. And maybe Jeonghan would accuse him of blackmailing him through his pouty face later, but right now it was working, so who cared? 

Seungcheol could actually see the second Jeonghan’s resolve slipped and he took off his slippers, properly lying down next to Seungcheol. 

As soon as he did, Seungcheol pulled him in, legs tangling together, Jeonghan’s head on the crook of his neck. 

The sounds’ of the TV started to fill the room and Seungcheol took that as a cue to start to rub Jeonghan’s back up and down. 

Jeonghan was _so_ warm, and to be honest, Seungcheol needed his company too. 

He had missed holding him, sleeping with him, spending time together. 

If only he could hold him like this all the time... 

Not even five minutes had passed and Seungcheol was out. 

*

Seungcheol’s plan didn’t go well. 

Where did he fail though?

(He was just going to go ahead and say it, he failed on the _most_ important part). 

_He_ fell asleep and _Jeonghan_ held him as he napped. 

… 

Which was totally the opposite of what he wanted to accomplish. 

He was exhausted, _yes_ , he slept better when he had Jeonghan by his side, _yes_ , but _he_ was the one doing the comforting. 

_He_ should have made Jeonghan sleep. 

Not the other way around. 

Of course Jeonghan had waved him off, saying it _didn’t matter_ , that he _wasn’t that tired anymore_ and that they should just leave. 

(Not like they had any other choice, the vans to take them to the venue were already waiting outside). 

But right now, in Madison Square Garden, with all of them already dressed up, music videos of every attending group playing to hype the audience, Seungcheol found himself feeling conflicted.

They had forty minutes before the show started.

And he hadn’t helped at all.

Jeonghan sat on a corner, eyes fixed on his phone, and Seungcheol knew that he wasn’t doing anything. He wasn’t reading, or scrolling through social networks, he was just nervous. 

Big audiences were scary in the beginning, and even though years had passed Seungcheol knew that Jeonghan always got a little self conscious when the audience didn’t consist entirely of their fans. 

And Seungcheol understood the feeling. 

But he still didn’t know how to help. 

And by Soonyoung and Seokmin’s attempts to lighten the mood with some jokes (not even getting a smile from Jeonghan), neither did any of the members. 

In moments like this, Seungcheol wished Joshua was around, but he had gone somewhere else with Hansol, probably doing their last minute arrangements for the special stage. 

Joshua would manage to tease Jeonghan into calmness _and_ help with English pronunciation if needed. 

_But maybe_ , Seungcheol thought as he approached the distressed grumpy Jeonghan, _there’s something else I can do._

“Jeonghan-ah,” He called gently, but his boyfriend didn’t look up from his phone screen. 

Seungcheol could actually _feel_ the other members’ eyes on them, but he wouldn’t let that deter him from his task. 

“Jeonghan.” 

No response. 

Okay. 

Change of plans. 

“We’ll be last.” He said easily, turning to the stylists and remaining members in the dressing room. Since they were still working on Jihoon and Mingyu, Seungcheol figured they’d at least have ten minutes (or maybe a bit more, if they got lucky). Before Jeonghan could get a chance of protest, Seungcheol gently pulled him up by his forearm. 

And _now_ Jeonghan’s eyes met his, with a questioning look. 

Seungcheol only gave him a smile in response and tugged on his arm, until finally Jeonghan gave in and got up, sighing in the process. 

_Yes,_ his boyfriend was dramatic, but he loved him nonetheless and he’d let it pass today, because it wouldn't help if he got cranky too. 

And he _actually_ wanted to help. 

“What are you doing?” Jeonghan asked, as Seungcheol guided him through a few corridors, opening a random door in the way. 

(It wasn’t _entirely_ random though, he might have checked when none of the members or staff where watching). 

He immediately locked the door behind them as Jeonghan looked around the place. It was a dressing room, with two couches and a small table in between. 

“What are we doing here? I told you I was-” Jeonghan started, but Seungcheol didn’t let him finish, instead walking towards the couch and sitting down.

This would have to do. 

This was his last chance for today. 

He reached out for Jeonghan’s wrist again and he pulled, until Jeonghan stumbled and fell, right on Seungcheol’s lap. 

The thump was loud, but not loud enough for anyone else to hear and Seungcheol immediately wrapped his arms around Jeonghan’s waist, securing him in his hold. 

“ _Seungcheol_.” 

He didn’t let him start the scold that was probably coming and hugged him tighter, Jeonghan’s body was tense, limbs shifting to fit himself against Seungcheol’s body. 

Jeonghan was awkwardly straddling his boyfriend’s lap, his hand having immediately going to Seungcheol’s shoulders for support. 

“Are you crazy?” Jeonghan asked, squeezing Seungcheol’s hoodie and pulling harshly at it (he wasn’t about to walk over a venue with a mesh shirt on, thank you very much), and Seungcheol couldn’t help but think that the action held the same energy whenever Jeonghan slapped his chest when he was embarrassed. 

_Maybe I am._

Seungcheol looked up at him, not being able to hide the smile that played on his lips every time he had Jeonghan near him. 

Jeonghan’s eyebrows were furrowed in confusion, his lips pursed and his cheeks slightly red, even under the slight layer of makeup. 

Oh, he’d probably get mad. 

But Seungcheol would still hold him through it. 

If Jeonghan wanted to vent, if he had anything to throw at anyone, Seungcheol would be there to take it all. 

All the blame, all the responsibility, all the stress, he was ready. 

He was the leader. 

_And_ Jeonghan’s boyfriend. 

“We need to leave.” Jeonghan pressed, pulling back from Seungcheol’s hold, but he wouldn’t let him, if anything, he pressed him even closer. 

Jeonghan had helped him, before Battle Trip’s broadcast when he- 

“Seungcheol.”

“I got you,” He blurted out, and for the _first_ time today, Jeonghan’s expression relaxed, but his body stayed tense against Seungcheol’s hold. “I got you, Jeonghannie. Nothing bad will ever happen to you while I’m here.” 

There was a beat of silence and Jeonghan let out a small awkward laugh, pulling at Seungcheol’s hoodie again. 

“What do-do you even mean?” Jeonghan stammered, seemingly taken aback at the sudden show of affection, of Seungcheol’s protective side. 

He locked eyes with his boyfriend and gave him a small smile. 

_You know what I mean_. 

If anything _ever_ happened, anything at all, if a showcase didn’t go well, if they made a mistake, if they got into trouble, if- 

“You’re so cheesy.” Jeonghan scoffed instead, and Seungcheol knew that it was all for show. Jeonghan always joked after someone took him by surprise (and that didn’t happen often). “Now let me go, we really need to leave.” 

Although Jeonghan had added the last sentence in a rush, Seungcheol didn’t miss the blush on his boyfriend’s cheeks and he was _thrilled_ of seeing him smile. 

They had gone from one schedule to another one this week, but Seungcheol appreciated the reminder that he could still make Jeonghan smile, even when distressed. 

Even when he was nervous and Kcon would start any minute now.

“We’ll leave in ten.” Seungcheol said calmly. Jeonghan was so warm against him, so heavy and he loved holding him like this. 

He smelled like sweet shampoo and expensive perfume, and Seungcheol was entranced. 

It made Seungcheol lean closer, nose pressing against Jeonghan’s collar bone through his white shirt. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t help you sleep.” 

Jeonghan took a deep shaky breath, body relaxing against Seungcheol’s hold. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t help you with your English.” 

“It’s okay.” 

“It’s not.” 

“It _is_.” 

“It’s _not_.” 

“I got you.” Seungcheol insisted and Jeonghan’s breath stuttered again. 

It wasn’t a phrase he used often and Jeonghan seemed to pick up the meaning behind it. How it went much _much_ deeper than this performance. 

“I… I’ll sleep tonight. We’ll sleep together.” Jeonghan offered, stumbling over his own words, eyes fixed somewhere else. 

Seungcheol’s cheeks went a little red at that, being genuinely excited about the prospect of them spending the night together. 

Jeonghan never said things out loud, he hinted them, yes, he teased Seungcheol to no end, yes. But he usually didn’t say things like this. 

Ah, Seungcheol's heart might burst from his chest.

“We’ve got ten minutes though.” Seungcheol insisted, because he refused to let Jeonghan think that with _one_ cheesy phrase he’d win him over.

He had been worried sick for a whole day and he wouldn’t leave this room until he’d make sure that Jeonghan could get some rest, even if he only ended up having a five minute nap. 

“You’re ridiculous. There’s nothing we _can_ do in less than ten minutes.” 

Seungcheol hummed, arms still tight around Jeonghan’s waist. 

“Shh.” 

“Are you serious right now? Let me go, you big-” 

“I got you. Just humor me? Okay, just close your eyes.” 

“ _Cheol_.” Jeonghan groaned, head dropping on Seungcheol’s shoulder. 

He was giving up.

Any second now. 

“Ten minutes. See? I’ve got the timer on my phone.” He assured him, intentionally lowering his voice so he could lull Jeonghan to sleep. 

“There’s nothing we can…” Jeonghan started again, shifting on Seungcheol’s lap again, getting a little more comfortable before leaning his whole weight on his boyfriend, cheek resting against Seungcheol’s shoulder.

He didn’t have to wait more than a full minute, before Jeonghan’s breathing deepened. 

_Yes, kudos on him!_

He did pull out his phone and set the timer (on eight minutes now), trying not to make a sound as he did. 

Jeonghan’s body was still a bit tense, and Seungcheol gently reached out to rub his back up and down. 

“It’s okay,” He whispered, knowing that Jeonghan couldn’t possibly hear him, but wanting to say it anyway. 

His boyfriend didn’t even shift, having already fallen into a slumber. 

Seungcheol couldn’t help but smile again, feeling really proud of himself. 

They’d perform soon, Jeonghan would be MC, they had a lot of interviews tomorrow, but right now he had helped, he had his boyfriend right here and nothing else mattered. 

Seungcheol pressed a last gentle kiss on Jeonghan’s cheek, then pulled him closer, breathing in the smell of his hair. 

“See?” He asked softly. “I told you I got you.” 

*

The nap did wonders to Jeonghan’s mood. 

It had only been a few minutes, but Jeonghan already looked more relaxed, his usual teasing smile playing on his lips as they came back to the dressing room. 

They had ran out of time. 

They needed to leave. 

The show would begin soon and Hansol and Jeonghan had to announce themselves as MCs. 

“You’ll do great.” Seungcheol reminded him, and he meant it. 

Not just because this was Jeonghan, but because he believed in every member of this team equally. 

With his eyes closed. 

For a second, Jeonghan looked dumbfounded, _surprised_ and moved, but a second later, he reached out to smack Seungcheol on the chest, wearing his most indignant expression. 

_Of course I will do great!_

(But Seungcheol knew that Jeonghan hitting him was just his way to show how unbelievably fond he was, and he could sometimes fool Seungcheol with it). 

_Thank you_ , he meant, even though he didn’t say it out loud.

Seungcheol didn’t care if he did or not.

Jeonghan was prideful, competitive. 

He only showed his weak side when he was sure he could get a hold on himself after, but Seungcheol knew he wasn’t as self aware as he wished to be. 

And that’s when Seungcheol came in. 

That’s where he would always be. 

By Jeonghan’s side, ready to catch him if he fell. 

(Or if he tripped, like today). 

Jeonghan turned around, ready to head to the backstage, and Seungcheol’s proud gaze followed him. 

He’d do great.

Seungcheol had no doubts. 

Right, he should go back to the dressing room, prepare for the performance, make sure all the kids were- 

His arm got pulled harshly and in a second, he was turning. 

“Thank you.” Jeonghan whispered, pressing the most fleeting of kisses against his cheek. Seungcheol didn’t even have time to react. “For everything.” 

And as Seungcheol watched him go (for real this time), his chest felt a lot lighter. 

Jeonghan would do well. 

_They_ would do well. 

They always did. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back!   
> Thank you for your support during this mini hiatus. I'll be back soon with more KTD updates and Pinwheel updates, in the meantime, enjoy this one shot <3 
> 
> My [twt](https://twitter.com/Wish_us_luck) and my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/Wish_us_luck), let's talk!


End file.
